Wih or Without you
by HannahStylesForever
Summary: They've broke up but they're still in love. Will they finally get back together before its too late.


**Hi! I came up with this idea while eating pancakes. Thanks pancakes. Anyways I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY BUT I WILL SOME DAY AND I WILL LIVE IN A HUGE HOUSE WITH ROSS LYNCH AND HARRY STYLES.**

With or Without you

Ally's POV

It was Saturday morning and I was standing behind the counter at Sonic Boom writing in my book. Today was my last day working at Sonic Boom then I'm off for the whole summer. Me and my best friends; Austin, Dez and Trish together making music. What could be better. It's definitely going to be the best summer ever. Especially because Austin will be there. ALLY! Get it in your head. You're not dating Austin. I thought to myself.

_Austin. He's all I can think about. I know we broke up because of our careers. It was a mutual decision. That last hug. It felt so right. My hearts empty without him. But I just want to be with him. But I know that our careers come first. He makes everything perfec_

"Hello Ally." I looked to see Jimmy Starr standing in front of me. "Oh hi Jimmy. Do you want Austin?" I asked closing my book. He nodded. Last time I saw Austin he was in the practice room and I haven't seen him come down. "Austin! Jimmy's here!" I called up. Turns out he was up there. Austin was down in a flash. "Hi Jimmy." He greeted flashing a warm smile. That smile. "Austin. Can I have a chat with you?" Jimmy asked. "Sure." Austin replied and they headed out of Sonic Boom. Austin gave me a killer smile and headed out. Why can't I just be with him.

Austin's POV

I leant back in my chair sighing. I looked the practice room. Our practice room. I've had so many good memories in here with my best friends; Trish, Dez and Ally. _Ally._ Even her names perfect. Let's get one thing straight we're not dating. Unfortunately. We both have feelings for each other so we dated a while back. But then our careers were affected by our relationship. So we broke up. I didn't want to break up with Ally. But I had too. I'm hoping we can get back together sometime soon but we haven't. Everyone's been telling me to move on. I can't though. My love for Ally is too strong. At least I still get to see her gorgeous face every day. "Austin. Jimmy's here!" I heard her angelic voice drift up the stairs. Snap out of it Austin. If Jimmy's here then he's probably wanting to discuss business. Your record deal. Your whole career. I jumped out of the chair and ran down the stairs. I greeted Jimmy and he then told me he wanted to have a chat with me. So we headed to the food court. "Austin. Let me cut to the chase. Do you have any plans for the summer?" He asked. "I guess sort of. We're gonna chill at the beach. Write more songs." I replied. "So you understand your going to have to do a bit of work." He said. What was his point? "Yeh of course." I agreed. "Brilliant. You've got a concert at the mall tonight. Be ready. I have some very important news to share with you and your fans." He told me. Jimmy had a habit of just springing things on me like that. "What news?" I asked curiously. "You'll have to wait and see." Jimmy said before getting up and leaving. I sat in the food court for a little while after. _What could the news be? _I shrugged and got up, then headed back to Sonic Boom. Ally was still there of course. My heart pounded as soon as I saw her. _Stop it Austin._ I told myself. "Hi Ally." I called over to her. She looked up and gave a warm smile. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. "What did Jimmy want?" She asked edging closer to me. "Well apparently I have concert at the mall tonight." I said staring into Ally's chocolate brown eyes. "Short notice.|" Ally replied raising her eyebrows. "What's short notice?" A familiar voice asked. I looked to see Dez and Trish. "Guess who got a job at the sausage cart." Trish announced. I laughed a little. Trish was always getting jobs and getting fired the next day. "Austin's singing at the mall tonight." Ally told Dez and Trish. "Nice." Dez said. After that I spent the rest of the day rehearsing for the concert. We were all looking forward to a summer together. But in a matter of hours that would all change.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Plz review. **


End file.
